Welcome to London
by Trece DB
Summary: Dos sociópatas altamente funcionales compartiendo más que aire en la misma ciudad. John Watson haciendo el rol de padre, Mrs. Hudson sufriendo de estrés, Wilson intentando ver el lado positivo de la situación y ¿Sherlock podrá recordar el primer nombre de House sin que se le pase la vida en el intento? ...
1. Welcome to London

**Crossover:** M.D House / Sherlock BBC

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo aclarar que ambas series no me pertenecen?

**N/A:** No estaba segura de sacar a la luz ésta historia, pero no me resistí: La idea de ver a House y Holmes juntos (sin matarse, esperemos) me superó por completo. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

* * *

><p><em>"El hombre debe saber que del cerebro, y sólo del cerebro, provienen nuestros placeres y alegrías, risas y felicidades, así como nuestras penas y dolores, tormentos y lágrimas. A través de él pensamos, vemos y escuchamos, distinguiendo lo feo de lo hermoso, lo bueno de lo malo, lo placentero de lo incómodo...Es la misma cosa la que nos torna "locos" o delirantes, la que nos inspira temor o miedo, ya sea de día o de noche, produce insomnio, errores inoportunos, ansiedad incontrolable, ausencias mentales o actos contrarios a las buenas costumbres..."<em>

_(Hipócrates, Siglo V a.c )_

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to London<strong>

**.**

House había terminado la entrevista laboral en el Hospital St Bartholomew's, sospechando que no conseguiría el empleo. Con un pack de cervezas bajo un brazo y bastón en el otro, cojeó a ritmo lento por la acera, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa del todo burlona. No debió tratar a su posible jefe de homosexual frustrado, pero tampoco le importó demasiado contenerse, ni dejar tras sí una tensión espesa en el aire, que concluyó en una despedida precipitada y un "_Le llamaremos"_ más improbable que Foreman siendo partícipe de un grupo neonazi. En la próxima oportunidad sería mucho más cínico y pretendería ser el trabajador perfecto hasta obtener un contrato firmado.

Porque aunque su orgullo lo negara, necesitaba el dinero con urgencia. La vida en el Londres céntrico era bastante costosa y si en algún momento pretendía volver a ser adicto, no quería saber cuánto le cobrarían por un frasco de vicodina entregado por medio ilegal o por una receta médica falsificada.

Miró por sobre el hombro cuando sintió por enésima vez la bocina de un vehículo llamando su atención. Lo identificó rápido pues le seguían los pasos a una marcha lenta desde hace un par de cuadras. Obviamente ignorarle los primeros diez minutos no sirvió de nada. Se percató entonces de que pretendía estacionarse, así que al intentar acelerar el ritmo para entrar a una tienda, se descuidó y el bastón resbaló por el pavimento húmedo, a punto de caerse de sus manos, aumentando la sensación de torpeza que sentía a esas alturas. Bufó irritado. Las constantes neblinas dejaban el piso intransitable al rociar el ambiente de agua, siendo una de las razones principales por las cuáles detestaba el clima.

Finalmente decidió esperar a que abrieran las puertas ¿Tampoco podía huir corriendo o sí?

La mujer que salió a su encuentro escribía en el móvil como enviciada, moviendo a gran velocidad los pulgares por la pantalla táctil. Aprovechó de observarle las piernas con descaro, preguntándose por qué, maldita sea, las británicas debían vestir tan formal y cubiertas.

— Mr. House. Permítanos llevarle a su destino.

Él asimiló por los vidrios polarizados, la seguridad en su tono de voz y la expresión fiera del chófer, que no podría negarse a su "amable propuesta" aunque así lo desease. No es que tuviese una vasta experiencias con los tratos de ésta índole,- sólo aquella vez que fue amenazado por un mafioso en su antiguo empleo-, pero reconocía con claridad una posible amenaza cuando se presentaba en sus narices, sea de forma evidente o tan cortés, a la altura del cinismo patriótico, en la cual se encontraba envuelto ahora.

— ¡Claro! ¿Me llevarás al prostíbulo dónde trabajas?

Anthea alzó la cabeza un instante, impresionada por la acidez empleada. Sin embargo no contestó el insulto. Se limitó a darle la espalda y ordenar:

— Súbase.

No tuvo otra opción. El punto de mira y el cañón del revólver que sostenía el chófer, apuntaban directamente a sus sienes, a través de la ventana.

— Si son de la CIA de nuevo, tengo unos jugosos datos de James Wilson y su travesía por Afganistán que les encantará oír...

Con la última ironía flotando en el aire, se subió sin oponer resistencias, acomodándose al lado de la mujer. Avanzaron rápidamente por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, venas que conectan el corazón inquieto de Londres. Él intentaba memorizar las avenidas, sacar conclusiones de los barrios residenciales y la gente que pasaban por su lado, del rubro de los negocios y se rindió al recorrer una extensa carretera, haciendo prácticamente imposible plantearse el retornar a su nuevo hogar sin ayuda.

El vehículo, de un negro impecable y último modelo, derrapó sobre el agua estancada de la lluvia del día anterior. La fachada de una fábrica abandonada de arquitectura oriunda, se alzó majestuosa frente a sus ojos. A su alrededor, desperdigados en la lejanía, se divisaban el mecanismo de turbinas de gas y motores aeronáuticos a medio construir, sumados a estanterías gigantescas que conservaban escasamente algunas láminas de metales, cilindros y cables gruesos, dándole la impresión de que podría estar relacionado con una de las fuerzas especiales del gobierno británico.

No pudo apreciar con mayor esmero el paisaje, pues rápidamente le guiaron a los interiores, en dónde la capa de concreto que constituía el piso, brillaba suavemente por la reverberación de las luces que entraban por los resquicios de puertas y ventanas. Justo en el medio, una silueta de lo más pintoresca reposaba su cuerpo en lo que parecía un paraguas, dando un efecto dramático que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa entre divertida e incrédula.

—Doctor Gregory House— le saludó Mycroft Holmes con una sonrisa petulante. —Puede tomar asiento si lo desea—apuntó con el paraguas la única silla del lugar.

Él alzó una ceja en lo alto.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias caballero...— se burló de su amabilidad, imitando el acento británico rayando en la exageración. — Pero me temo que desistiré ésta vez. Quiero mantener mi trasero ventilado, gracias.

Mycroft alzó el mentón orgulloso. —Dejemos las pláticas infantiles de lado. Usted desea ingerir aquellas...—miró con desdén las latas apoyadas en su regazo. — Cervezas frías y por mi parte, deseo concluir el asunto que nos convoca lo más pronto posible. Soy un hombre ocupado.

Él, del puro gusto abrió una frente sus ojos y le dio un sonoro sorbo, retándole implícitamente.— ¿Qué puede tener en común Mary Poppins con corbata y un hombre que piensa masturbarse viendo porno un viernes por la tarde?

— Sherlock Holmes.

Se atravesaron con la mirada mutuamente.

House le quitó todo lo enigmático al asunto, aflautando la voz.— ¿Quieres hablar de Sherly?— se puso una mano en la boca con ademán femenino. —Suuus ojoos son taaan profundos ¿Crees que sus rizos son naturales? ¿Usará fijador?

—Obviamente va a una peluquería— atajó rápido, manteniendo la diplomacia. Se ahorró contar que contrataba a estilistas renombrados para que lo mantuvieran con un aspecto decente. Si su hermano menor no podía convivir con el bigote de John Watson en paz, era aún más intolerante con las ondulaciones desprolijas en su propio cabello. — Debería probar usar los servicios de una, pese a que no concuerden con su personalidad descuidada y apariencia personal desaseada. Probablemente no haya utilizado la bata de médico en sus turnos de trabajo. Y no es el único detalle que resalta de su sociopatía y aversión a toda regla existente.

—¿Me está diciendo cochino en nuestra primera cita?

Mycroft lo ignoró estoicamente para proseguir con sus deducciones.— ...Trastorno que ha conseguido finalmente hacerle emigrar de su país natal.

—En realidad vine aquí para conocer a la Reina de Inglaterra.— ironizó el doctor, cojeando con el fin de buscar la salida. Si no habían sido capaces de disparar, torturarlo o usar otro medio coercitivo en su contra, no empezarían justo ahora.

— Puedo presentársela si lo desea.— se jactó el aristócrata, haciendo girar con gracia el paraguas entre sus dedos.

—¿Tomaremos el té en su palacio o en el mío?

Mycroft rodó los ojos. Estaba consciente que no conseguiría hablar con él seriamente si no daba en un punto débil e incómodo.— ¿Todavía sigue persistiendo el dolor en la pierna?

El sonido del bastón rozando el piso cesó. Al aludido se le crisparon hasta los vellos de la nuca por la tensión, apretando duramente el objeto en la derecha.

— Es un hecho curioso, sin duda.— alargó la intriga a propósito, guardando por un lapsus silencio reflexivo.— Sherlock se rodea de personas minusválidas. Primero John Watson con su cojera psicológica...

— Luego usted con su paraguas.— respondió sarcástico, haciendo morisquetas con los labios fruncidos. El inglés lo reprendió con la mirada, alzando las cejas para mostrar una autoridad que efectivamente poseía. Sacó entonces de su bolsillo, una elegante agenda repleta de anotaciones, volteando las páginas y deteniéndose en una específica.

— Tiene un historial repleto de dónde puedo darme la libertad de extraer opciones para extorsionarle. — lo cerró de golpe, con delicadeza.— Sin embargo, seré cortés con usted y le ofreceré un trato beneficioso si me otorga información clasificada de Sherlock Holmes.

—Hey, búscate otro soplón— bufó House fastidiado. — O amenaza a la vieja esa. La casera tiene cara de chismosa. Seguro te cuenta toda su vida en una noche.

— Estoy dispuesto a pagarle.

— ¿Cuánto?— de súbito sonrió ladeado, brillándole los ojos de la malicia.

— Lo suficiente.

—¿Cuánto?

—Lo necesario para mantenerle motivado.

— ¡Deja el maldito suspenso para las telenovelas y las cuentas de cobranza!—gruñó el médico, ya aburriéndose de estar tanto rato en un lugar en contra de su voluntad.— Pregunté: ¿Cuánto?

Él avanzó a pasos lentos, recatados, dándose un aire de refinación con el paraguas. Frente a frente, extendió con firmeza un cheque pulcramente doblado. Los ojos celestes, fríos y analíticos viajaron por las letras antes de tomarlo con el pulgar e índice, como si temiese contagiarse de alguna enfermedad viral.

Era una cifra apabullante, con muchos ceros adornando las libras esterlinas.

— Lo duplicaré si hace bien su trabajo.

—Mande_ Papi.— _canturreó divertido.— Tu hermano no tendrá mejor stalker que yo.

La expresión de sorpresa fue sutil en el rostro del mayor de los Holmes.—No he dicho que se tratase de mi hermano.—intentó aclarar, en su propósito de confundirlo.

—No dije que estás gordo, pero eso no quita la realidad.—sintió la mirada incrédula sobre sí, tras el suspiro resignado.— No sólo tú has hecho averiguaciones. Además es cuestión de observar sus pulgares y los lóbulos de las orejas. Coinciden.

Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa. Había leído personalmente los archivos psicológicos redactados por el Hospital Princeton Plaisboro, sumado a los expedientes psiquiátricos del centro de rehabilitación de drogas, para darse una idea general de su persona y contrastar la realidad, porque los profesionales solían equivocarse en ese tipo de diagnósticos según su juicio. Lo que no esperó, fue encontrarse con rasgos de personalidad similares a los que poseía su hermano menor.

— Veo que me será bastante útil.

— No terminé. — sonrió jactancioso.—Eres un británico de la vieja escuela, de pocas palabras, aunque te ves forzado a decir más que monosílabos para llamar mi atención. Soy difícil, ya lo sé...— le guiñó un ojo, dramático.— Resalta a la vista lo evidente de tu problema de sobrepeso. Tu cinturón grita pidiendo auxilio, lo compadezco. Estuviste haciendo ejercicios, porque tienes las piernas torneadas, pero la panza no cede. Eres un vago de mierda que no hace abdominales por pereza y ocupa el paraguas para apoyar el cuerpo, desde que entré. Por cierto, ¡sólo Rihanna puede verse bien con un paraguas! Y no, no te pareces a Rihanna, créeme.

Mycroft hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no elevar la voz en un grito y callarlo para que le tuviese el respeto que merecía. ¡Él era Inglaterra encarnada, por Dios! Le dirigió una mirada gélida, cargada de rencor.

— Es un típico mecanismo de defensa decir "Soy malo en tal cosa" antes de realizar la actividad con el fin de no verse tan frágil o ridículo ante los demás. Que le demuestres a tu hermano la inclinación que sientes por él, con estos extravagantes métodos, de forma tan directa, no quita que siga siendo una debilidad. La peor de todas, la que te recuerda lo humano que puedes llegar a ser...— satisfecho de ver el orgullo ajeno herido, se burló. — Conozco tu mayor debilidad y soy un médico corrupto. No sea que un día decida envenenarlo...

Era un hecho irrefutable: No se acostumbraría jamás a ese impertinente e inadecuado sentido del humor que expresaba con tanta gracia el doctor norteamericano. Tampoco perdería en el juego de poder que había comenzado, así que le regaló la mirada más intensa de la jornada y selló su victoria sacando a flote la herida que su contrincante demostraba tener abierta e infectada de amargura:

— Su pierna no le ha dolido—aseguró arrogante tras recuperar la compostura para contraatacar. Pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño por respuesta. — Estando en mi presencia, ha necesitado aumentar la concentración y por consecuencia, se ha distraído del dolor sin requerir la Vicodina—sonrió cínico.— Una semana de _aventuras _con mi querido hermano menor, bastarán para mantener a raya su ansiedad por consumir drogas...

No iba a quedarse para oír más. Siguió cojeando en dirección de la salida, ignorando su sentido de alerta al comprobar internamente cuánta razón tenían sus palabras.

El dolor había disminuido drásticamente.

Girándose leve, House comenzó a mover los brazos con teatralidad, intentando quedarse con la última palabra—¡¿No crees que el niño ya está lo bastante grande y peludo para cuidarse solo? ¡Búscate una maldita vida gordo sedentario!

La voz rasposa inundó en ecos la habitación desmantelada. La figura desvalida en el andar se alejaba orgullosamente poco a poco.

— Bienvenido a Londres. — se despidió con suavidad Mycroft, paladeando las palabras con la pronunciación más correcta que pudo. Después, caminó en el sentido contrario, pensando si Sherlock en algún minuto podría compartir la opinión del excéntrico doctor.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué hace House en Londres y por qué conoce a Sherlock Holmes?<em>

_Jawn estará encantado de esclarecerlo en el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Invitación

**Welcome to London**

II

Invitación

.

.

.

— "_Sigue adelante aunque todos esperen que abandones. Cuando no puedas correr, trota. Cuando no puedas trotar, camina. Cuando no puedas caminar, usa el bastón, pero nunca te detengas por ser feliz_" — la voz rasposa, con el característico tono burlón inherente en los timbres agudos, fue fácil de identificar a través del teléfono móvil. — Lo cito textual de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Dios la bendiga por la sabiduría en sus palabras.

— ¿Aprendiste el discurso de una monja de memoria para hacerte el interesante ? — cuestionó Wilson con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si hubiese estado frente a él, probablemente movería el índice acusador de forma simpática para enfatizar su punto, olvidando por un instante que debía tratar de permanecer estoico y dar respuestas neutras.

— No es una monja. Es una santa, idiota ignorante — refutó fingiendo molestia y después agudizó la voz hasta conseguir un chillido femenino. — Todo lo hago por ti, vida mía. Todo por volver a ver tus hermosos ojos cálidos de cachorro abandonado y tu expresión de baboso sensible. Por tu corazón blando de abuela senil y tu gran, gran, graaan ...

— House — amenazó entre dientes apretados.

— Iba a decir gran bondad, mente cochina. Todo lo asocias con tu pene — entonces aprovechó de aludir e introducir a la conversación, a aquella zona del cuerpo ajeno como si hablase con su mascota de años. — ¿Verdad que extraña las prostitutas que le consigue su tío House? ¿Verdad que sí, Jimmy campeón?

— Deja mi entrepierna tranquila — por un momento dudó, pero decidió agregar. — Además, no he sido yo quién ha medido su pene con el bastón, comparándolo y obviamente deprimiéndose por perder en tamaño.

— Noto una ligera cuota de aversión en tu voz, querido Jimmy. No está bien ser cruel con los amigos, ¿nunca has oído que un "_amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad_"?

— Si tu llegases a brillar en la oscuridad sería por fumarte una luciérnaga, que con tu adicción lo veo bastante posible.

— Hey, estoy rehabilitado. Tengo una pulsera que lo dice ¿Quieres verla? También nos regalan adhesivos para autos: Toca la bocina si ya no alucinas con el trasero de Cuddy.

Wilson sintió cómo la comisura de sus labios temblaban, luchando por mantener el control y reprimir una franca sonrisa provocada por la gracia de oír sus bromas infantiles después de meses sin saber de su existencia. Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía , llenó los pulmones de aire, hasta que le dolió por la presión ejercida contra la caja toráxica y deslizando su pulgar por la pantalla del móvil, optó por cortar la comunicación de cuajo.

Segundos después, el aparato vibró enérgico sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Siete veces.

Tamborileó los dedos, en un intento vano de ahuyentar el nerviosismo. La curiosidad le comía las entrañas y la impulsividad adquirió vida propia, adueñándose de su derecha y orillándole a aceptar la siguiente llamada entrante sin dar demasiado tiempo para sopesar en profundidad lo acertado de la decisión.

— Sonreíste.

¿Cómo, maldita sea, el bastardo lo supo? ¿Tanto así le conocía, que podía deducir con una facilidad apabullante sus reacciones?

— Tu silencio tenso te delata y sí, por si te lo preguntas, eres así de predecible — atajó con arrogancia y luego empezó con la victimización. — ¡Tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes?! No importa cuán bonito y bien peinado esté tu cabello. Ni cuántos productos le eches encima o si te gastaste la mitad del sueldo en comprar una onduladora promocionada por Beyoncé ¡No puedes jugar con mi corazón ingenuo y casto!

— En realidad se trataba de... — y no pudo corregir el dato puesto que le colgaron de súbito. Reaccionó por inercia, devolviendo la llamada y cuando escuchó el silbido de la respiración ajena, abrió la boca, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y apretó los labios con énfasis.

— Me deseas Jimmy, admítelo.

— No, House — le reprochó en un tono claramente sentido. — Quiero pedirte que dejes de fastidiarme a base de llamadas o mensajes de textos.

— ¿Ciento cincuenta llamadas perdidas son demasiadas? Es que tratándose de ti, nunca sé cuando realmente detenerme.

— Fueron ciento sesenta y siete exactamente.

— Ow qué ternura ¿También llevas la cuenta de cuántas horas, minutos y segundos faltan para vernos?

— Ya no somos amigos — sentenció con la boca reseca, sintiendo un horrendo nudo en el estómago. — No desde que desapareciste por meses, sin tener la mínima decencia de dar una mísera señal de vida mientras todos estábamos preocupados por ti, bastardo egoísta.

Hubo un silencio tan espeso que por un instante creyó que había cortado la comunicación y presionó con ahínco los dedos contra el aparato sujeto a su oreja.

— Ven a Londres— propuso estoico y decidido, sin dar pie a ninguna duda.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Wilson estupefacto y sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Tenía que ser una jodida broma pesada o definitivamente se había transformado en la representación del descaro hecho carne y hueso.

— Estoy viviendo en la pocilga de un trastornado con nombre de reloj. Necesito otro compañero de departamento o terminaré orinando en el cráneo vacío que reposa sobre la chimenea para marcar territorio a lo macho dominante y la casera me obligará a limpiar el desastre con la lengua.

— ¡NO! — se colocó una mano en la cadera, tirando la punta de su delantal blanco hacia atrás y meneando la cabeza en desacuerdo. — ¿En qué momento pasó por tu cabeza que aceptaría tamaño disparate?

— Es curioso que lo preguntes, pero fue cuando hojeaba una revista pornográfica sentado en el inodoro.

— Te estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también. La de la página diez era increíblemente flexible, tienes que torcer el cuello para apreciarla bien.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo dejar mi trabajo estable que disfruto y cuido bastante, a todos mis amigos, a la lista de pacientes que he tratado por años, sólo para seguir a un bastardo narcisista que desapareció por meses sin importarle ponerse en contacto conmigo y que posiblemente siga consumiendo drogas de forma indiscriminada?

— Lo siento, me perdí a la mitad ¡Qué pregunta más larga!

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo! No tomas atención a absolutamente nada de lo que te digo en virtud de tu propio bienestar y luego, cuando las consecuencias te sobrepasan, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para darle la importancia debida a mis advertencias y hacer lo correcto ¡Esperas que me cruce de brazos y acepte tus tonterías como si nada hubiese pasado! Estoy seguro que no sientes remordimientos al respecto, que darás una justificación racional a tu actitud del todo miserable y pretenderás que acepte la lógica detrás como una verdad absoluta e innegable. No somos sólo cerebro ¿Sabes? También tenemos sentimientos, y aunque te empeñes en taparles con un dedo, cumplen la función vital de ayudarnos a no comportarnos como unos reverendos idiotas con las personas que realmente apreciamos.

— ¡Oh, hermano Wilson! ¡Vi pasar toda mi vida en forma de parodia, semejante a una cinta cinematrográfica antigua! Con prostitutas en blanco y negro, frascos de vicodina con sombreros de copa y mecía el bastón al compás de mis caderas ¡Y luego cojeé a la luz! ¡Y tú eras la luz! — Wilson casi pudo visualizarlo colocándose una mano en el pecho en una mueca de fingida afectación.— Lo superaremos. Sólo tomemos una terapia de pareja o compremos el perro que tanto querías— bromeó buscando bajar la indignación palpable a través de la línea telefónica.— Apuesto cien dólares a que cada vez que estás por degustar tu comida, tienes el tic nervioso de mirar por sobre tu hombro, corroborando de forma inconsciente que no estoy ahí para quitártela de súbito. Es un síndrome post- traumático que expresa claramente la obvia profundidad de nuestra relación.

— No me llames de nuevo— cortó en seco todo rastro de amabilidad empleado hasta ese entonces, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que perdería aquella cantidad de dinero irremediablemente. En especial cuando era día de hamburguesas en la cafetería del hospital: Se doblaba entero, contorsionando su cuerpo al contorno del pan para que nadie se lo arrebatase y recibía las miradas resignadas de la gente a su alrededor.

— La vicodina está prohibida en Inglaterra, Wilson — aclaró gravemente, sin un atisbo de burla, creyendo que ese detalle fundamental zanjaría el asunto de raíz.

— Dios salve a la Reina — bufó sarcástico, escuchando la frase "¿Sabías que la Reina es un hombre obeso que usa un paraguas de muleta para tratar de soportar su propio peso?" y finalmente canceló la llamada.

Con evidente estrés, se paseó la mano por el rostro y giró el pomo de la puerta con el fin de dar una gran bocanada de aire. Se topó frente a frente con Cuddy, quién entraba a paso decidido a su oficina, en un ávido contorneo de caderas que House y él solían admirar en privado. Ella le escrutó severamente el semblante con gesto analítico y le entregó unas cinco carpetas que contenían una serie de documentos sobre sus casos clínicos en el interior.

— Venía a avisarte que está disponible la sala cinco para el electroencefalograma que ordenaste.

— ¿Personalmente?—murmuró desconfiado, rascándose el cuero cabelludo.— ¿Por qué no avisar a una enfermera si estás bastante ocupada por las mañanas?

— Ha aumentado tu perspicacia de súbito por lo que observo. Me recuerdas al idiota que me hizo perder cien millones de dólares — le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias que dejaba entrever que nada sucedía en el Princeton Plaisboro sin que ella se enterase primero.— Todas las llamadas provenientes del extranjero pasan estrictamente por mi oficina y más si son de cobro revertido. Obviamente se las negué, por algo ha tenido que ubicarte directo al móvil — hojeó una carpeta en su derecha con aire reflexivo, aunque lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. — ¿Y cómo está?

— No sabes fingir indiferencia, Cuddy — suspiró resignado y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. — Bastardo como siempre.

Y su bolsillo vibró dos veces.

« _¿Mami ya te dejó salir a jugar conmigo? ¡Pregúntale si quiere jugar también con mis bolas!_»

Tras revisar rápidamente el mensaje en _whatsapp_, descargó la imagen adjuntada por House: Era una fotografía de su rostro en primer plano, con los labios fruncidos en un puchero de infinita tristeza junto a su mejor mirada lastimosa, redondeando los ojos con una ternura que resultaba irónica.

— Lo extrañas y él está consciente que te necesita. Eres su único amigo.

— No, Cuddy. Te equivocas, se fue por varios meses y a estas alturas ya me acostumbré a su ausencia. No es justo además que pague por las consecuencia de sus adicciones y ...Espera — rebuscó por enésima vez el móvil en su delantal.

«_ Saluda a Wilson Jr. Le arreglo el cabello sintético de forma marica para que siga tus pasos_»

Parpadeó confundido ante la imagen de una calavera que ostentaba una peluca plástica de baja calidad, puesta de forma ridícula y que sostenía House en la mano, sacando la lengua en una morisqueta infantil. Dios mío ¿Esa cosa eran los restos reales de un ser humano?

— ¿Qué te dijo? — cuestionó impaciente ante su evidente distracción, golpeteando la punta del tacón insistente contra el piso.

— Quiere que viaje a Londres.

Ella asintió ligero, procesando la nueva información. — Quiero la solicitud de tus vacaciones o tu licencia médica ( francamente me da igual cómo la consigas) antes de la cinco de la tarde.

Él negó con la mano en línea recta, trazando un límite invisible entre ambos.— Te agradezco sinceramente tu consideración, pero no puedo aceptar. House no se lo merece.

— La excepción la estoy haciendo por ti. Eres un empleado ejemplar y los pacientes te adoran, pero últimamente has estado decaído y necesito que funciones al cien por ciento otra vez.

— ¿Tu consejo como amiga es compararme a una máquina de producción?

— Esa es mi opinión en mi cargo de directora— entonces redujo distancias en un sólo paso, intimidándole con su característica seguridad apabullante.— Como amiga, debo recalcar que por muy bastardo que House se comporte a veces, estando en tu posición, encontraría alguna lógica retorcida dentro de su criterio inhumano, para convencerse racionalmente de apoyarte de forma incondicional en un momento duro.

Wilson esbozó la primera sonrisa cargada de sinceridad del día, pensando en que quizás ya estaba cansado de estar enojado con su mejor amigo. Había sido una verdadera odisea reprimir la vieja costumbre de responder con ingenio irónico a cada frase que le resultaba hilarante. Además, solía violentarse a sí mismo por las noches, sintiendo una oleada de preocupación que lo embargaban por completo, impidiéndole dormir adecuadamente. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero en contadas ocasiones, era insufrible la culpa que sentía por no saber de su paradero, tanto, que podía pernoctar perfectamente cocinándole con esmero su comida favorita. La dejaba en recipientes de plástico especiales en el refrigerador, con una nota adjuntada:_" Propiedad de James Wilson, prohibida su ingesta desautorizada. ¡No habrá misericordia para el culpable!"_. Al regresar del extenuante turno de trabajo, se sentía desanimado y ridículo a la vez, al comprobar que su departamento seguía intacto. Incluso aquella trampa de red que tardó toda una tarde en instalar, en caso de que House intentase ingresar a su departamento con el audaz método de un vulgar ladronzuelo de cuarta y que terminó por capturarle (¡A él! ¡Su propio dueño!) en un momento que estaba con la guardia baja, recién salido de la ducha.

— Lo pensaré—concluyó devastado al aceptar internamente su dependencia hacia un idiota sin remedio ¿De verdad había _pensado, _en lo que significaba toda la extensión de la palabra en cuestión, desde que su mejor amigo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra?

— Antes de las cinco, para agilizar los trámites lo más rápido posible ¿Está bien? — no esperó recibir respuesta y le ordenó autoritaria antes de marchar. — Empieza el turno ahora. Estás atrasado.

Otra vibración. Abrió el nuevo mensaje y contempló los analíticos ojos azules abiertos de par en par, imitando la mirada trastornada de un psicópata y el índice apuntando directo a unos números bañados en bronce adornando lo que parecía la puerta principal de la fachada de un edificio típico londinense.

— 221B de Baker Street — leyó en un susurro, prometiéndose que en cuanto tuviese un rato libre, buscaría la dirección por internet.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Estoy plenamente consciente de lo corto del capítulo, pero es lo único que pude sacar en limpio sin que se me trabase el móvil. Así es, no tengo computadora. Lo que hace que el hecho de actualizar no sea una tarea fácil y tampoco es que ayude demasiado mi pereza natural.__De todas formas, siempre es agradable saber que un escrito tuyo tiene una buena acogida y que alguien está interesado en que continúes la historia, aunque tardes un año en actualizar ( ejem, ejem) y con una extensión que parece digna de un microcuento. Sus reviews son bien recibidos, pero si me insultas " ¡Ojo por ojo, amigo mío!"_

**_PD:_**_ Querida Maite, eres mi Wilson personal. Tu presencia en mi vida me inspira a escribir sofisticados manuales de bullying interminables y aún sigues aquí, increíblemente masoquista, leal y fiel. Demás está decir que tu amistad es un regalo invaluable y todas esas cursilerías que dicen las canciones pegajosas. Espero hacerte reír especialmente a ti, aliviando así el dolor corporal de una mala semana. ¡Disfrútalo con tu mejor nestea!_


	3. Acuerdo entre caballeros

**Welcome to London**

**III**

_Acuerdo entre Caballeros_

_._

Se ató el delantal delicadamente bordado en las orillas, con movimientos torpes tras su espalda. Los encajes contrastaban irónicos sobre la camiseta desgastada y sucia de AC/DC que usaba desde ayer, mientras batía suavemente los huevos y la leche descremada en un recipiente de vidrio, moviendo con una maestría envidiable el tenedor en su derecha. Dejó el objeto a un lado y empezó la labor de rebanar finamente la cebollita verde, con el ceño fruncido con vehemencia y los agudos ojos azules concentrados en mezclar el resultado a la perfección. El tentador aroma embargó la atmósfera al vaciar el contenido sobre la superficie aceitada de la sartén y vigiló con sumo cuidado que los trozos de jamón previamente agregados se cocieran en su punto exacto antes de retirar el omelette listo. Polvoreó la comida con queso rayado y una sonrisa arrogante adornó sus frías facciones.

Era una reseta de un nivel básico, pero dedicar toda su genialidad en las labores domésticas sencillas le ayudaban a distraerse del dolor punzante e intenso proveniente de su pierna inválida, que en plena madrugada había sido especialmente insufrible.

La huella visible de la mordedura de sus dientes contra los labios heridos era un dato acusador del infierno crónico que padecía y que Sherlock Holmes, ahora parado en el umbral de la puerta, usaba como sistema improvisado de medición. El número de autolesiones que podía observar analíticamente o bien deducir por síntomas, era directamente proporcional con el umbral de intensidad del dolor sufrido.

Y a juzgar por la hinchazón ubicada en el dorso de la mano izquierda ajena, en vías de transformarse en un horrendo hematoma, el excéntrico doctor estuvo orillado a focalizar el dolor a propósito en otra zona de su cuerpo con el fin último de engañar a su cerebro. Pensó en comprobar qué tan rígida y dañada tenía la motricidad fina lanzándole una manzana de improviso, pero se encontró directamente con la mirada analítica de House como obstáculo.

—Buen día, Sherly —saludó House con voz aflautada, imitando el tono afectuoso de una mujer e inmediatamente ocultando la mano del profundo escrutinio visual al cual había sido sometido sin previo aviso. —¿Soñaste conmigo hoy?

El aludido rodó los ojos con exasperación ante el sarcasmo incómodo y el intento burdo de ocultar lo "evidente". Traía el cabello rizado revuelto en demasía y los pies descalzos, pese al ambiente encrudecido por el frío. Una ráfaga de viento onduló las cortinas floreadas de Mrs. Hudson, que House utilizaba en ese instante para limpiarse una mancha de yema de huevo que tenía en la barba insípida de la mandíbula. Él se acomodó de un tirón la elegante bata de seda que caía rebelde sobre su hombro y entonces inhaló hondamente, dando la impresión de ser un sabueso en búsqueda de su pista olfativa.

—¿Que azotaba tu cadáver con el látigo hasta dejarlo irreconocible? - y su aguda mirada se posó en el apetitoso desayuno.

—Qué erótico ¿Te puedo dar duro con el bastón yo también?

—No quiero quitarle el medio de transporte a un inválido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes el trasero de acero y partirías la madera en dos? —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Holmes frunció la nariz hasta lo imposible, pero rápidamente se compuso para contraatacar con un astuto movimiento y bastarse del descuido ajeno para sujetar el plato con firmeza.

De inmediato le secundó un sonido de golpe seco: House había dejado tatuado sus dedos de pianista en su pálida mano sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Sin embargo, no mostró afectación en su semblante de estudiada indiferencia y menos signos de soltar el objeto.—¿Sabes, Terminator? Te contaré un secreto: En realidad no uso el bastón para apoyarme. Se trata de un arma mortal muy sofisticada que aplastará tus testículos al instante — le amenazó con la voz rasposa llena de burla y los ojos abiertos a lo psicópata.

— ¿Quién es Terminator? — cuestionó con sincera ignorancia. House parpadeó visiblemente confundido.

—¡¿No sabes quién es Terminator?! ¿Acaso te han criado una manada de lobos marinos en medio de la antártica? Y seguro que incluso allí habría una televisión —exclamó indignado, colocándose la mano sobre el pecho con falsa afectación —Primero no sabes quién es nuestro amado Justin Bieber y luego ...

—¡ABURRIDO! — sentenció con voz ronca y con una certera patada en la base del bastón (dejándole un ardor en la planta del pie desnudo que ignoró descaradamente), consiguió desestabilizar el cuerpo de House. Lo observó sujetarse torpemente del respaldo de una silla para no caer de bruces contra el suelo, mientras que él ya tenía las mejillas infladas por haber tragado la mitad del Omelette de golpe. Masticó con verdadera dificultad, los pómulos parecían aún más grandes y movía la boca carnosa de forma ridícula.

House resopló con profundo fastidio.— Me he rascado las bolas mientras cocinaba - y tomando una espátula, representó la frase al frotarse el objeto contra sus testículos. —Pero tranquilo, el vello púbico sirve como hilo dental.

No contestó de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo para digerir y saborear la comida con suma lentitud. Después de todo era un caballero con modales refinados y no hablaría con la boca llena.

—¡Por favor! ¿Con quién crees que hablas?—exclamó con tono engreído. —El metal ni siquiera tiene el brillo característico del aceite. El utencilio está limpio.

—Sólo te distraía mientras el veneno hace efecto... — su voz sonó a villana de telenovela dramática.

— No tiene un olor aliáceo, sello indiscutible del cianuro. Ni tampoco tiene de ingredientes cebollas o trozos de ajo para camuflarlo. Como no es un postre en sí, la posibilidad de que contenga olor a almendra amarga proveniente del arsénico es nula. Cero coma cero por ciento — y sonrió de lado, completamente arrogante.

— Si es así como vas a halagar indirectamente la maestría de mi arte culinario ... — tomó el resto sobrante del omelette con la espátula y ayudado de la derecha se lo tragó rápido. — ¡Hmm! ¡Qué magnífica sazón! Una ambrosía de los dioses ...

—Le falta sal —mintió descaradamente. Su semblante era inexpresivo teniendo una línea recta por boca y las cejas claras sin un centímetro de alzamiento, perfectamente fijas de indiferencia. Sin embargo, lo maldecía internamente por su evidente habilidad en la cocina. Era uno (por no admitir que era el único) de los mejores omelette's que había probado en su corta existencia.

—¡Así me agracedes el esfuerzo! — chilló por enésima vez con esa molesta imitación de una mujer en pleno período menstrual. —¡Te preparo cariñosamente el desayuno y sólo recibo insultos de tu parte! Es por completo injusto, ya me lo decía mi madre: ¡No te dejes seducir por sus brillantes ojos celestes!

— ¿Y qué me dices de ser seducido por una foca marina, como bien has descrito la figura corporal de mi hermano?

Él se colocó una mano sobre la boca exagerando una mueca de asombro, para ocultar la verdadera emoción de sorpresa tras ser descubierto fácilmente. Aún no se acostumbraba a lo agudo de sus deducciones y mucho menos a evaluar la efectividad de sus propias tácticas evasivas y de engaño constántemente.

—¿Qué me delató? ¿La billetera repleta de libras bañadas en cremas para pastel?

— En realidad ha sido gracias al jabón que hay en el baño.

— Es aquí dónde el tal Watson del blog pone una cara de idiota pasmado y grita: — carraspeó para colocar un tono especialmente ilusionado. —¡Oh! ¿Del jabón? ¿Pero cómo demonios ha conseguido descubrirlo por un detalle así de inesperado y que después tiene una explicación tan sencillamente lógica que me hace quedar como un reverendo ciego subnormal y a ti como un dios encarnado de la excelsa racionalidad? En realidad mataré la intriga de inmediato: Supiste que me los robé de un motel costoso por la marca grabada en el jabón. Asumiste que por derrochar tamaña cantidad exorbitante de dinero y no poder darme el lujo de costear un simple utencilio de limpieza significaba que ...

— Que tienes una fuente de ingresos que te permite grandes gastos de súbito y que a la vez puedes esperar un siguiente monto, aunque no de inmediato — intervino severamente, bastante fastidiado por ser interrumpido al dar una deducción a la altura de las circunstancias. Prosiguió dándole una mirada dura y sombría. — Las apuestas en las que participamos no cuentan con esa característica. Nunca se sabe con certeza si se podrá conseguir otra cantidad exorbitante como resultado. — juntó las yemas de los dedos entre sí, con gesto reflexivo.- Hay despreocupación y seguridad sobre tu situación económica. No has revisado el periódico en la sección de ofertas laborales porque sigue trabado en el resquicio de la puerta, tal cual lo dejó el repartidor por la madrugada. Tu teléfono móvil sigue ignorado descaradamente entre la cuenca vacía del ojo de Billy, sumado a que tu computadora portátil permanece descargando la misma página con vídeos pornográficos del día de ayer, antes de tu encuentro con la dama de compañía. Sí, por si osas preguntar, he descifrado la clave sin mayores inconvenientes. No reproduciré aquellas palabras soeces e indignas. No me rebajaré a tu nivel infrahumano de educación y buenas costumbres.

— ¿También aclararás la talla de condón que uso? Es XXXXXL, por cierto.

—Es por esa razón también que usas los alimentos de una anciana ...

—Es que con Martha tenemos una relación especial. Compartimos hasta la ropa interior.

—Mi hipótesis se comprobó gracias la llamarada de tu bastón —zanjó fríamente, con el ánimo caldeado por la táctica de evasión constante, aunque se mantuvo con una actitud calmada. — Tenía marcas de combustible quemado perteneciente a un Turbofan, un turborreactor de doble flujo. Específicamente hablando un General Electric 6E90-115B con 512 de Kn de empuje usado por los aviones fabricados en el gobierno británico. Mycroft no se ha esmerado en ocultar sus intenciones, seguramente te habrá pagado una cantidad insana de dinero debido a que pareces una fuente de información verdaderamente útil, con análisis crítico de los datos incluidos en el paquete, pero demasiado voluble y difícil de dominar. Sin embargo, yo he comprendido con anterioridad que no importa cuántos beneficios obtengas, siempre actuarás guiado bajo tu propio juicio.

La palabra "brillante" se instaló en la línea de razonamientos en la astuta mente de House. Podría haberlo aplaudido perfectamente, pero sólo apretó el mango del bastón hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión ejercida.

— Y sólo me revelas tus conclusiones porque crees que encontraste el punto exacto entre mi criterio personal y el curso de tus estrategias —argumentó con rotunda seguridad.

El frío y burlón azul en la mirada de House se enfrentó a un rival de características similares, el celeste en los ojos ajenos reflejaba una decadencia e insensibilidad comparable con la suya propia.— Pido la mitad del dinero que recibes a cambio de falsa información con respecto a mis movimientos en las investigaciones criminales cada vez que Mycroft lo solicite.

—Así yo no me freiría la materia gris inventándote una segunda vida de prostitución y drogas, sino que serían datos estrictamente pensados y con una causa lógica posible aún siendo sometidos a una contrastación de hipótesis.

—Exacto — y sonrió ladeado. House se sintió frustrado porque las únicas reacciones que sacaba en su compañero de piso, eran de índole meramente infantil. Le costaría un siglo conseguir un ataque de nervios y enfado sincero en el carácter calculador y métodico de Sherlock. Una proeza que a veces rallaba en milagro, pero que algún día llevaría a cabo satisfactoriamente.

—Hecho, pero no cantes victoria: Te descontaré el Omelette de hoy de tu saldo que ganaste oscuramente, sucio pecador.

Holmes se levantó de súbito inyectado de energía, todo lo alto y esbelto que era, para dirigirse rumbo a la salida, dando por zanjado su trato de palabra entre "caballeros". Aunque no sin antes, por supuesto, devolverse sobre sus pasos y guiñar un ojo risueñamente.

* * *

><p>Nota de autora: Me place saludar el día de hoy, queridos lectores. Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde para evitar el suicidio de uno de ustedes y sí para zafar del papel protagónico de una quema en la hoguera, como si estuviesemos en pleno apogeo irracional de la edad media. Hay amenazas más suaves, por supuesto, como que Billy será el nuevo sucesor de Arjona si no le quitaba la peluca en un próximo capítulo y un comentario de que no me pagarán por actualizar (¡Maldición!), que me ha recordado de súbito lo abandonada que tenía la historia en cuestión y que en consecuencia tiene los nervios de puntas en algunas personas.<p>

No se preocupen, no desaparecé de la faz del planeta como el idiota de Holmes, así que pueden confiar en mí cuando afirmo que terminaré de completar todos los capítulos correspondientes a la historia. Sólo tengan un poco de paciencia y traten de no matarnos en el proceso.

Cualquier tipo de duda no dejen de expresarla en un review, trataré de contestarles en la brevedad posible.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
